Como Você É
by Liber Logaeth
Summary: [Shoujo Ai, Lemon: Sakaki X Osaka] Tradução do conto escrito por Anonymous. Como a Osaka pode se redimir após constranger a Sakaki?


**COMO VOCÊ É**  
_**(As Your Are)**_

**_Este conto está originalmente em inglês, cujo autor usa o PenName "Anonymous". É um conto shoujo-ai e contém lemon. Não é recomendado para menores._**

Era um claro dia de primavera. As garotas estavam recém terminando as aulas de ginástica e colocando os usuais uniformes escolares

Pensando sobre gatos e filhotes, Sakaki não prestou atenção que as garotas a encaravam. Isto é, até Osaka interromper os pensamentos dela.

"Sakaki-san", iniciou a garota mais baixa, puxando as mangas da Sakaki, "Como você conseguiu seios tão grandes assim?".

Imediatamente, Sakaki se sentiu extramamente consciente de si, e a face dela ruborizou até alcançar as próprias orelhas.

Osaka, aparentemente, não notou os sentimentos de Sakaki e continuou com a inocente inquisição: "Eu quero dizer, eles são como se fossem melões ou algo parecido! Você tem algum segredo?".

Neste ponto, todos na sala de ginástica estavam encarando Sakaki, a qual colocou os próprios braços de forma protetora cruzados sobre o peito: "Pare com isso, Osaka-kan! Isto é realmente embaraçoso!".

Os olhos de Osaka não demonstravam quaisquer sinais de tentativa de machucar; ela estava meramente curiosa: "Mas eu estou falando sério, Sakaki-san!".

Sakaki, repentinamente, tornou-se muito consciente do que ocorria na volta dela. A poucos metros de distância dela, Chiyo-chan a encarava com um olhar vazio, pois ela não tinha a menor idéia do porquê da Sakaki estar embaraçada. Mesmo Kagura, uma boa amiga de Sakaki, teve que prender um riso. Tomo estava claramente apontando e rindo, embora com gratidão, Yomi tentava restringi-la. O resto da classe riu quietamente da pobre situação da garota.

Sem saber o que mais fazer, Sakaki pegou os livros e correu para fora do vestiário, deixando uma classe cheia de excitação e uma menina cheia de perguntas.

* * *

Próximo ao horário de almoço, Osaka se aproximou novamente de Sakaki, mas – desta vez – a garota mais alta simplesmente se virou de costas e recusou-se falar com a amiga.

"Sakaki-san", ela adulou, "Eu tenho algo para lhe perguntar.".

Não houve resposta da Sakaki. Uma vez que ela fez a própria mente, havia pouco que os outros pudessem fazer para que ela mudasse de idéia.

Osaka choramingou de novo, puxando a manga da Sakaki: "Sakaki-san…".

Ayumu deixou a garota de cabelo preto, sentindo-se rejeitada: "Por que ela está tão chateada comigo?".

* * *

Para Sakaki, uma chance para ir para casa e ficar distante de todos que a ridicularizariam era uma boa idéia. Ela parou diante do próprio armário, e achou um bilhete.

_Sakaki-san,_

_Eu realmente lamento sobre o episódio recém ocorrido. Eu acho que entendo o porquê de você estar brava comigo, e foi errado eu lhe colocar em evidência daquele jeito. Eu realmente gostaria de uma chance para me desculpar apropriadamente, então você não viria até minha casa para uma janta hoje à noite? Meus pais estão fora da cidade, então você pode ficar tanto quanto você queira._

_- Osaka._

Sakaki sorriu. Aquilo foi muito doce por parte da outra. Ela então decidiu que poderia visitar a casa da Osaka e reatar, com esperança, uma amizade em formação.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Osaka estava ocupada na casa dela. Primeiro, ela tentou fazer um peixe. Ela colocou o peixe no formo e configurou para assar. Entretanto, a própria falta de atenção efetivamente arruinou o prato, porque ela voltou ao forno para encontrar o peixe completamente carbonizado.

Ela tentou então elaborar um pouco de _curry_. Aquilo também não deu certo, porque ela usou a receita para bife grelhado. Aquilo tomou, pelo menos, quatro minutos para remover tudo da bancada.

Ela se sentou e enterrou a cara nas luvas para forno: "Eu nunca irei fazer um jantar realmente bom para impressionar a Sakaki...".

Finalmente, uma idéia a atingiu. Ela pegou o telefone e começou a discar.

* * *

Era tarde da noite quando a Sakaki finalmente chegou na casa da Osaka. Ela caminhou em direção à porta, um pouco nervosa e realmente aliviada. Ela hesitou em apertar a campainha, mas antes de ter uma chance, a porta abriu.

Osaka rasgou um riso e abraçou a garota mais alta: "Sakaki-san! Obrigada por ter vindo!".

Sakaki sentiu o mesmo vermelhidão fluir pelas bochechas, embora não fosse tão pronunciado: "N-não, obrigada pelo convite...".

Osaka agarrou a mão da Sakaki e começou a correr: "Por aqui!".

Sakaki encountrou a mesa do jantar rapidamente; era uma casa relativamente pequena.

Osaka sacudiu as mãos para a amiga: "Sente-se, sente-se. Eu irei pegar a comida!".

Sakaki puxou uma cadeira; haviam apenas duas na mesa. Depois de uns instantes, Osaka chegou, carregando algumas caixas de pizza na mão. Ela sorriu timidamente: "Eu tentei cozinhar, mas não deu certo.".

Sakaki alcançou uma fatia: "Não, isto é perfeito.".

Osaka estava radiante.

* * *

Muitas fatias depois, as duas gartoas se sentaram cheias, contentes e silenciosas. Sentindo-se um pouco nervosa de novo, Sakaki tentou quebrar o silêncio: "Então, Osaka-san, o que seus pais fazem?".

"Minha mãe é professora.", ela respondeu, coçando um ponto atrás da orelha esquerda, "E meu pai é um dentista.".

Sakaki concordou com a cabeça. Ela estava começando a sentir-se reprimida de novo.

Osaka começou a irritar-se com uma trança do próprio cabelo: "Hum, Sakaki-san? Posso lhe pedir um favor?".

"É claro.", respondeu a garota de cabelo preto, inclinando-se um pouco para a frente.

Osaka pausou, e abaixou a voz: "Você pode me chamar de Ayumu-chan?".

Sakaki estava um pouco surpresa, mas ela não viu nada de errado com aquilo: "Mas é claro. Você acha melhor dessa maneira?".

Era a vez de Osaka se sentir embaraçada. "Bem, apenas é que...", ela fraquejou.

"O quê?", pressinou Sakaki, inclinando-se para a frente um pouco mais.

Osaka franziu as sobrancelhas, e virou-se levemente de costas: "Ninguém me nota quando eu sou a Osaka...".

Sakaki estava confusa: "Como é?".

"Bem, para lhe dizer a verdade...", Osaka iniciou temporariamente, suando um pouco, "Eu realmente tenho inveja de você.".

Sakaki corou novamente: "Por quê?".

Osaka mordiscou o próprio lábio inferior, e corou um pouco, evitando olhar para a Sakaki. "Você é... você tem habilidades atléticas, boas notas, e todas as garotas lhe admiram. Você é fora de série.", Osaka tossiu, "Eu sou... ninguém em especial. Ninguém reparou que eu existo.".

"Isso não é…", Sakaki iniciou, mas ela foi cortada.

"Se elas me notam, eu sou a boboca...", ela gritou, com uma lágrima caindo pela face, "Ou a garota burra que sempre está fora do ar. Ou... Simplesmente a que se parece assim.".

Sakaki se curvou um pouco e limpou uma lágrima do rosto da garota mais baixa: "Ninguém pensa assim de você. Tomo e as outras não pensam tais coisas de você.".

Osaka olhou profundamente nos olhos da Sakaki, lutando contra uma nova lágrima: "O que... você pensa de mim?".

Sakaki corou um pouco e hesitou: "Eu acho você realmente… uma gracinha.".

A face da Osaka estava em chamas: "Você acha que eu sou uma gracinha?".

Sakaki meneou positivamente: "Você é realmente muito bonita. Qualquer pessa com olhos pode ver o que eu estou afirmando.".

Osaka sorriu, e as lágrimas pararam: "Você é realmente linda, Sakaki-san.".

Como se você possível, o rosto de Sakaki ruborizou num tom ainda mais forte de vermelho. De repente, ela se achou abraçando a garota mais baixa, a qual nada mais pôde fazer senão devolver o abraço. Ela gentilmente acariciou o suave cabelo da Osaka.

Repentinamente, Osaka cuidadosamente colocou a própria mão na ponta do seio direito da Sakaki. Sakaki se envergonhou intensamente, mas não conseguia impedir o ato de Osaka: "O que você está fazendo?".

"Ela são realmente grandes.", murmurou Osaka, friccionando o mamilo já protuso, "Está tudo bem, não é? Não estamos em público, e eu não quero lhe embaraçar. Eu apenas... penso que é um desperdício ignorar algo assim.".

Sakaki levemente gemeu. Ambos os mamilos estava já externamente protusos e inchados como pequenas frutas. "Ei, Ayumu-chan...", a garota mais alta iniciou.

Osaka brevemente parou o service e riu: "Isso é bonitinho! Eu realmente gosto desse nome.".

Sakaki agarrou a mão de Osaka: "Se você está falando sério, vamos ao menos ir para algum lugar mais confortável.".

Osaka pensou por um minuto e então entendeu: "Siga-me!".

Elas correu juntas, de mãos dadas, até o quarto da Osaka, e imediatamente Osaka jogou a amiga sobre a própria cama e levou a própria face próxima da outra, e beijou-a suavemente nos lábios.

A garota de cabelos compridos riu: "Para lhe dizer a verdade, eu sempre quis fazer isso com você.".

Osaka nada disse, mas se aventurou em mais um beijo, desta vez mais agressivamente. Ela enfiou a própria língua dentro da boca de Sakaki, fazendo que as mãos da outra garotas agarrassem a Osaka fortemente. Elas começaram a lutar uma contra a língua da parceira. Elas se beijaram desse jeito por, pelo menos, alguns minutos antes que ambas precisassem tomar fôlego.

Uma vez que Osaka inalou oxigênio o suficiente, ela se aproximou do pescoço da outra garota. Ela o beijou levemente, mordendo levemente a nuca da Sakaki, extraindo muitas arfadas de prazer. Ela se moveu para baixo, encontrando roupas no caminho. Viciosamente, ela começou a desabotoar a blusa da Sakaki. Aquela peça de roupa saiu muito facilmente, e então o sutiã rosa se evidenciou.

Sakaki mordeu os lábios nervosamente. Ela nunca tinha tido uma experiência como aquela antes, ainda mais com outra garota. Entretanto, ela estava certa que ela queria aquilo, e que ela queria aquilo com a Ayu-chan dela. "Por favor... Continue.", ela disse a outra.

Osaka não hesitou um segundo qualquer. Ela começou a dar petelecos no mamilo direito da Sakaki com a língua e alisar o mamilo esquerdo com o polegar e o indicador esquerdos. Sakaki gemeu alegremente, e ela sentiu a área entre as próprias pernas ficando úmida. Osaka começou a sugar o seio direito e massagear o esquerdo com ambas as mãos, levando Sakaki a quase gritar de prazer.

"Eu acho...", Osaka iniciou, erguendo a face, "Que esses dotes são realmente bons para algo!". Ela piscou para a outra garota.

Sakaki ergueou as sobrancelhas, fingindo estar brava: "Como você ousa?". Mas ela riu e acariciou novamente o cabelo da Osaka.

Osaka continuou o assalto sobre os seios da Sakaki até que a última guinchasse: "Mais para baixo... Por favor...".

Osaka removeu a saia da Sakaki, então tudo o que restou era a calcinha do Neco-Coneco.

Sakaki colocou as próprias mãs sobre os ombros de Osaka: "Espere, isso não é justo. Eu quero lhe despir, também!".

Osaka desdenhou: "Mas eu sou feia, eu não tenho curvas tão bonitas como você tem.".

Sakaki beijou Osaka na fronte: "Por favor? Eu prometo que eu não rir ou algo parecido. Eu tenho certeza que você é bonita.".

Após um momento de deliberação, Osaka obedeceu e despiu-se até ficar de calcinhas, e Sakaki observava com satisfação. As calcinhas da Osaka eram de um tom suave de lilás e suavemente perfumadas. Os peitos dela, embora não chegassem nem perto dos da Sakaki, eram firmes e atrevidos. Os mamilos já estavam endurecidos, e as calcinhas molhadas. Sakaki podia constatar que Osaka estava apreciando isso tanto quanto ela mesma estava.

"Ayu-chan, venha cá.", Sakaki chamou docemente. Osaka se posicionou no lado direito de Sakaki e fitou os olhos desta. Mais uma vez, elas juntaram os lábios e abraçaram-se mutuamente. Sakaki sentiu uma sensação maravilhosa quando os mamilos dela estavam contra os de Osaka. De repente, ela alcançou a calcinha da Osaka com ambas as mãos e colocou os dedos sobre a calcinha, extraindo um quieto gemido da Ayumu.

Sakaki sorriu: "Você gosta disso?". Ela então, suavemente, deslizou os dedos por dentro da calcinha até atingir a extremidade da feminilidade da Osaka. Osaka sorriu loucamente, meneando e implorando por aquilo que estava por acontecer. Sakaki não ficou bobeando. Ela enfiou os dedos e começou a tatear vagarosamente.

"Aah!", gritou Ayumu, revelando a estranha nova sensação que vinha de dentro dela. Era algo tão bom, ela simplesmente se sentiu malvada para não devolver o favor. Ela alcançou a calcinha da Sakaki e inseriu os dedos da mesma maneira, fazendo Sakaki gritar ainda mais alto.

Ambas encontrar o clitoris uma da outra ao mesmo tempo, e começaram a acariciar gentilmente com os dedos indicadores. Sakaki estava reagindo mais rápido do que Osaka, e a respiração da primeira se intensificou.

As costas de Sakaki repentinamente se arquearam: "Ayu-chan!".

Osaka sentiu algo quente e úmido envernizar os próprios dedos.

"Você… Você conseguiu…?", ela começou timidamente.

Sakaki tomou fôlego e continuou as incursões em Osaka: "Sim, eu consegui.".

Não muito tempo depois, Osaka teve a mesma sensação maravilhosa se iniciar no diafragma e espalhar-se por todo o corpo. Sakaki então ergueu os próprios dedos e aí lambeu-os.

Osaka iniciou seriamente: "É saboroso?".

Sakaki sorriu: "Quer provar?". Ela ofereceu os próprios dedos para Osaka, a qual os beliscou nas pontas com a língua.

"Eu quero mais.", decidiu-se Osaka, e abaixou-se até a posição onde a própria face se aproximou do prêmio da Sakaki. Sakaki corou novamente, percebendo que a outra garota estava para fazer sexo oral com ela.

"Você estar certa disso...", ela começou, mas não foi capaz de terminar antes que Osaka lambesse a calcinha da Sakaki.

"Oh, Deus, Ayu-chan!", Sakaki gemeu alegremente.

"Isso tinha que acontecer...", murmurou Ayumu de uma forma travessa, puxando a calcinha da Sakaki para fora do caminho, deixando a Sakaki completamente nua. A região inferior da Sakaki estava realmente depilada, e Osaka a olhava com curiosidade. Ela então lambeu as partes interna da coxa da Sakaki, adiando o prazer de propósito.

"Anda logo…", implorou a garota mais alta, e Osaka alegremente concordou, lambendo as dobras externas da vulva já úmida da Sakaki.

"É isso aí!", gritou Sakaki, colocando ambas as mãos sobre a cabeça da Osaka e empurrando-a para baixo.

Então, Osaka encontrou o clitoris novamente.

"Oh meu Deus! Oh meu Deus! Oh… Ayu-chan! Eu vou…".

Tão rápido quanto chegou, Sakaki gozou sobre o rosto da Osaka e para dentro da boca, e a garota mais baixa contentemente lambeu todo o conteúdo pegajoso e doce derramado no local.

Osaka ergueu o olhar para encontrar o de Sakaki: "Foi bom para você?".

Sakaki riu: "Foi incrível. Você é uma deusa.".

Osaka se corou: "Não pode ter sido tão bom assim…".

"Quer ver?", Sakaki desafiou, retirando a calcinha da Osaka com facilidade, revelando lábios inchados e muito úmidos cercados por fios curtos e castanhos no topo.

"Você tem certeza?", Osaka perguntou timidamente, cobrindo a região com as mãos.

Sakaki moveu delicadamente as mãos da Osaka para os lados e abaixou-se para encarar os lábios externos: "Eu tenho toda a certeza.". E, com aquilo dito, ela gentilmente inserir a própria língua.

"Oooh!", Osaka gritou, sentindo um calor familiar se erguendo nela. Sakaki ia um pouco mais fundo com a língua em cada incursão, não sabendo realmente como fazer aquilo. Ela tentou mover em círculos, os quais explicitaram uma longa ovação de prazer da Ayumu. Então, ela encontrou a pequena pérola novamente, e esfregou-a bem cuidadosamente com a língua.

"Aah! Sakaki-san!".

Ela caiu de assalto sobre o clitóris com a língua rápida e gentilmente, levando Osaka a ofegar profundo e mais profundo. Finalmente, ela usou as mãos para pinçar cada mamilo da Osaka e, ao mesmo tempo, gentilmente mordiscar o clitóris da Osaka.

Isso foi demais para a outra garota. Ela gritou de prazer assim como uma sensação indescritível correu por cada nervo do corpo dela. Ela gozou na boca da Sakaki, e a garota mais alta avidamente lambeu e entornou o caldo do amor.

"Obrigada… Sakaki-san!", Osaka conseguiu soltar depois de tomar algum fôlego.

Sakaki se corou: "Você também fez um serviço completo em mim.".

"Não é nada comparado com isto.", Osaka disse impetuosamente, empurrando Sakaki para cair de costas e então se juntar ao topo do corpo da outra garota. Ela assentou o quadril sobre o de Sakaki e colocou as mãos sobre os seios de Sakaki, os quais ainda estavam duros e um pouco úmidos devido ao fato que ela os lambeu por todos os lugares. Osaka começou a esfregar a já ensopada feminilidade dela contra a de Sakaki, fazendo que ambas gemessem gentilmente. Simultanemanete, Osaka iniciou a fazer incursões sobre o seios direito da Sakaki. Sakaki suspirou de prazer.

Sakaki moveu a cabeça em direção da Osaka e deu mais um profundo e sensual beijo, à medida que ela continuava a esfregar a já úmida vulva dela contra a de Ayumu. Miraculosamente, ambos os clitóris começaram a se esfregar até que finalmente Sakaki tivesse um orgasmo e gozasse, irrompendo todas as regiões baixas de Osaka e gritando de êxtase. Ela continuou a se esfregar na Osaka, e meio-minuto depois, ambas gozaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Oh Deus… Sakaki-san!".

"Ayu-chan!".

* * *

Mais tarde durante a noite, as duas garotas se deitaram nuas na cama. Os olhos de Osaka estavam fechados, com a face enterrada entre os amplo busto de Sakaki.

"Sakaki-san?".

Sakaki abriu os olhos e acariciou o cabelo de Osaka gentilmente.

"Sim, Ayu-chan?".

Osaka olhou para cima: "Você pode dormer aqui hoje à noite?".

Sakaki sorriu: "Eu já pedi para meus pais isso. Eles disseram que sim.".

Já contente, Osaka as afundou no corpo quente de Sakaki.

"Ayu-chan?".

"Sim?", respondeu Osaka, sem se mover.

Sakaki abraçou a garota de cabelos castanhos: "Eu te amo.".

Osaka sorriu cheia de alegria: "Eu te amo também".

* * *

**_Conto traduzido em 10/06/2006. Creio que seja o primeiro conto em português de Azumanga Daioh publicado no FanFiction.  
_**


End file.
